Vengeance
by Supermanfanatic
Summary: A supposedly dead character comes back looking for revenge. Read on to find out who it is. Please review! The concluding chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance Part I

Lex Luthor has invited Clark on a fishing trip. He wants to try and repair their deteriorating friendship. At the mansion, he starts to get ready. As he is about to leave, he hears an all-too familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello Lex," the sexy voice calls to him.

Meanwhile, at the Kent farm, Clark is also preparing for the fun day. His parents are skeptical, as usual.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trap?" Jonathan asks his son. "I mean, we know he has been researching you."

"I know, dad," answers Clark, "but Lex assured me that he is done with that. That is why he suggested this fishing trip, to get our relationship in order."

"Just be careful, son," warns Martha as Clark continued to pack.

Back in the mansion, Lex turns around to hear who the voice belongs to. He is shocked by what he sees.

"Helen? I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong, Lex. After you left me in that plane, I survived on a desert island for almost two years. I lived on coconuts and fruit until a small ship called the _SS Minnow_ came on the island. They had been stranded for years too and were on their way back home. Man, those guys were so hot. That Professor and, oh, that Gilligan was _so_ cute."

"You dumped me for a guy named Gilligan?" wonders Lex.

"Well, when you are away from guys for so long you will think anyone is cute. So anyway they passed my island on the way back on their raft, saw my fire on the island and rescued me."

"So, you get rescued and the first place you come is here?"

"Well, you didn't thing I would let you off without finishing what I started, did you?"

Just like that, Helen pulled out a gun and pointed it at her estranged husband.

"Now I can finally kill you. Not only can I get my millions, but I can get revenge on you for trying to kill me," Helen threatens.

"Well, Helen, the only reason I tried to kill you was because you tried to kill me," Lex answers.

"Stop lying to me. I know you wanted to kill me because I gave that vile to your father."

"That was part of the reason. But I never would have killed you if you did not try to first."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because you are going to die regardless."

"Not so fast." Lex does a powerful kick and knocks the gun out of her hand. He then reaches onto his desk, grabs a gun and begins pointing it at her.

"Wait, wait don't shoot, please," Helen begs.

"Why shouldn't I?" wonders Lex.

"Because I can tell you what was in that vile that was so valuable to me."

Lex freezes in his tracks. After all this time, he would finally learn the big secret that tore apart his marriage.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance Part II

Lex looks up at Helen, waiting for her to reveal the truth.

Before he can say anything, Helen kicks him in the groin. It turns out that her saying that she would reveal the secret of the vile was only a ploy to distract him. As Lex lies on the ground in pain, Helen retrieves her gun and points it at him.

While all this is going on, Clark speeds over to Lex's mansion for the fishing trip. He arrives just in time to see the confrontation between Helen and Lex. Clark knows he must do something to save his friend, so he uses his heat vision to make the gun scalding hot. Helen drops it in pain and Lex picks it up. Clark then conveniently rushes into the mansion and acts as if he has no clue as to what is going on.

"Lex, are you all right?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, but it turns out Helen is really alive. You have to help me stop her. Clark, she wants to kill me."

"Don't worry, Lex. I'll help you."

Helen at this point is slowly heading for the gun on the floor. Lex tackles her to the ground and knocks her out.

"Here Clark, help me push this pool table against her so we can pin her to the wall." Lex says.

Of course, Clark could easily do this by himself, but he doesn't want to reveal his secret. So, he helps Lex move the pool table to trap Helen. Clark then runs and calls the police.

The police arrive and by this time Helen has regained consciousness. The police remove the pool table so they can arrest Helen. Helen, though, wants no part of this. She jumps up and runs towards one of the guns lying on the floor. She picks up the gun and points it at the police. Before she can shoot, the police shoot back and hit her in the chest. She falls on the floor with blood spurting everywhere. The police run over to check on her.

"Is she dead?" Clark asks.

"I think so," answers one of the cops.

"I'm so sorry Lex," states Clark after the cops leave with the dead body, "but at least now you can finally move on."

"I moved on from Helen a long time ago," responds Lex. "I'm just glad to finally get her out of my life for good."

"Do you still feel like going fishing?" asks Clark. "I left my stuff in the hallway."

"What are we waiting for- let's go!" yells Lex.

The two friends put their arms around each other and head out the door.

THE END


End file.
